Neotendoverse
The Neotendoverse (Also known as Sigma Prime) is an universe separate from the New Fantendoverse that was destroyed around the events of Fantendo Sports Resort due to an incident known as "The Scattering". Summary The Neotendoverse is an universe created after The Shattering that can be described as the Fantendoverse but darker, theorized to have "absorbed" parts of the Darktendoverse after The Shattering. The Neotendoverse ceased to exist when Reten, the universe's equivalent of Unten, accidentally detonated a superweapon which triggered an event known as "The Scattering", which destroyed most of the universe but sent chunks of it flying through and into other universes. What chunks of the Neotendoverse survived and where they landed is still uknown for the most part, as only very few of them are known to have survived. Characters Heroes *'Sabrina Petals' - A Dryad warrior who worked as a vigilante in the Neotendoverse. - Status: Alive and trekking her way through Huxxabu. *'Reese III' - A clone of Supreme Overlord Reese who became a masked armoured hero fighting against his army. - Status: Alive and currently residing somewhere in the New Fantendoverse. Neutral *'Reten' - An arrogant criminal and accidental destroyer of universes. - Status: Alive. His current location is unknown. *'Mad Dog '- An Ex-Junker who turned to mercenary work and became the rival of Reten. Status: Probably alive. Probably. *'Trip II the Trap Master'- Trip II is a self proclaimed "Trap Master" who wanders the land fighting opponents and trapping their souls in Traptanium Crystals, which he uses to power his swords with the essence of his past opponents. Status: Searching for worthy opponents. *'Primeval Thorn - '''Slayer of the Benefactors and mercenary Villains Sudanima's Empire *'Sudanima''' - A Catonean warmonger who controlled nearly a qaurter of the Neotendoverse before its destruction. Status: Somewhere in the Fantendoverse, regrouping. *'Sudanima's Zodiac Killers' - 12 top ranking assasins working under Sudanima based on the Chinese Zodiac. - Status: ???. Unaligned *Terror Fenne - A strange Beorn formed from the corrupted planet once known as Earth, Fenne's current status is unknown due to the Scattering destroying Earth. Artifacts *'Memory Gears' - Devices that at first look like cubes with an USB drive at the bottom but through stretching and flipping parts of them, they start looking more like gear sticks. When they're plugged into machinery with USB ports, there's a huge chance they'll shortcircuit, but if they are compatible then the Memory Gear will infuse some of the data of the species written on it into the machine. The devices were created by the Sages and scattered across the Fantendo multiverse but many of which found their residence in the Neotendoverse, the scattering has truly spread them. *'Jazarakaban's Circlet '- A piece of jewellery belonging to a god of music and beauty who died in a floating prison. The wearer will gain temporary godhood and all of the benefits that come with it. *'''Fleischer Drives - '''There was 1 Fleischer Drive in the Neotendoverse, its current location is unknown. Gallery RetenExotoroTake2.png|Reten MadDog.png|Mad Dog Sudanima.png|Sudanima NeoXerox.png|Serpent • Zeroz XRat.png|X-Rat • Monica Needleskin TheOx.png|The Ox • Boare MaskedWoman.png|Dragon • Widi Crux TripKatzenjammer.png|Monkey • Trip Katzenjammer TripIITrapMaster.png|Trip II BReten.png|Terror Fenne Category:Universes Category:Alternate Fantendoverses Category:Locations